ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Froggy / Nordic Frog
Froggy '''(birthdate unknown) is an American professional wrestler who is best known for his Frog Appearance and his time in Ace Championship Wrestling as well as Pro Wrestling ARK under the ring name '''Nordic Frog. Tyler is a relatively new face in the wrestling business, having only finished his run on the amateur scene in November 2014, making the jump to professional wrestling in January 2015. He is widely known for his heel character, a rich kid who has been given everything in life, but wants to prove to the world that he is more than that, showing off his wealth and cocky attitude unwittingly in the process. He has held a number of nicknames under this gimmick including 'The First-Rate Manipulator', 'The Wordsmith' and 'The Gold Standard', all of which stem from the elegant and determined words that come from his mouth. He has worked all across North America, from Seattle to New York, before settling down in New York in early 2016 to focus on his career in Next Generation Wrestling. He has now resumed travelling North America once again, moving to places like Louisiana and back to New York on a regular basis Professional Wrestling Career Pro Wrestling ARK Signing & Debut Froggy debuted on Pro Wrestling ARK where he faced the Pro Wrestling ARK Grand Champion Will DeVille in a non-title match up, dubbed: An Exhibition Match. Should Nordic Frog win, he would have had a shot against Will. Unfortunately he would be defeated by the champion in the match and suffered his first pro wrestling loss. Nordic Frog would be teamed up with former Pro Wrestling ARK Dynamic Duo Champion Hormiga in a tag team match up. However he suffered a loss to their opponents; Army Of Love. Nordic Frog would then team with one of the members of Army of Love; Cassidy Reid in a triple threat tornado table elimination match against The Queendom (Hormiga & Flash) and the team of Doug McNulty & Handleson and lose to The Queendom who eliminated both teams. Nordic Frog earned his first win in the promotion against Jimmy Wing at Super ARK Brothers Melee and qualfied for the ARK Briefcase Ladder Match. We saw Froggy lose this match, as Tank would take the briefcase for his win. Ace Championship Wrestling (2016 - Present) Signing & Debut While competing on the Indy Promotion, Pro Wrestling ARK. He took advantage of ACW's new promotion, and joined up to have an exclusive character with a clean slate to begin a career, so that his Nordic Frog past would be ignored Froggy debuted under his name: Froggy '''on ACW's 1st ever Ultra Show: Quadrennial Creation, named after the four talent in the main event competing for the ACW Create-A-Championship. At the event, Froggy faced Cat Daniels and would suffer a loss to Cat in his debut match up. Post match he would kiss her hand like a princess before leaving. Wendy Scott would win the Create-A-Championship, and relinquished 8 ACE Chips to 8 competitors, Froggy would receive one of the 8 Chips to compete in the Create-A-Division. Froggy would be drafted to the Space Rangers team for ACW's Showcase of the Immortals and tagged with Captain Johnny Saturn against the Ant Colony, Jimmy Wing and Hormiga where he gained his first Pro Wrestling win. Froggy would take a bold stance by cheering on Cat Daniels in her match up against AJ Winters, where she would shun him away. Froggy spoke to his team captain and assured him he won't bother with Cat Daniels and focus on the tournament. Froggy then teamed with Space Rangers' teammate Saxter in his debut in a non-tournament tag team match against the Rad Rangers, Cammy Rose & Rad Hazard. Froggy scored the pinfall on Cammy Rose to earn his second victory. Froggy teamed with the Space Rangers again (Saturn and Saxter) to defeat Jackie Stang, Samuel Forrest and Trixie better known as Team Sleaze in Showcase of the Immortals. Froggy lost his ACE Chip to AJ Winters the week after and was eliminated from the Create-A-Division. He then faced Mandy Bantega as a member of Space Rangers, winning the match . Froggy would represent his team against Eduardo and Wendy Scott, but lost both matches. Froggy regained a victory by defeating Chris Kenway. Froggy received another ACE Chip from then Champion Wendy Scott but lost it to AJ Winters. In Wrestling '''Finishers: Froggy Dynamite '''(Gut-Wrench Styles Clash) (ACW | ARK) (2016 - Present) '''Signatures: Almighty Body Slam - Scoop Slam with Theatrics (ACW | ARK) (2016 - Present) Frog Toss - Hip Toss (ARK | ACW) (2016 - Present) Frogsplash - (ARK | ACW) (2016 - Present) Theme Music: '''ACW | '''Won't Back Down - Tom Petty - (2016 - Present) '''ARK | '''Thor The Dark World - Brian Taylor (2016 - Present) Accomplishments * None - To Date External Links ACW Sign-Up Thread ARK Sign-Up Thread